


The beast Within

by Silent_watcher



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Drugs, F/M, Gore, POV Original Character, Revenge, Sad, Sex, Suicide, o.c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_watcher/pseuds/Silent_watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah, she had a perfect life,<br/>A loving mother and father, a lovely twin sister, money, and Everything Else a teenage gurl could hope for...except one thing....<br/>Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story here on Archive of our own please excuse any incorrect spelling, backround stories of the Creepypasta and so on.  
> My kik is Deadly.Melody only message me for book suggestions, advice and or if you want yiur o.c in my stort
> 
> Please do not steal this story  
> Thank you and enjoy

Hello my name is Sarah Hellen my life is wait...no scratch that, it WAS perfect until i realized i needed something...its called love  ...sounds cheesy right? Well..this isnt some Edward X Bella story or shit no...this is my story hell i dont even know what my story is gonna be about but eh.....i prefer surprises .

 

 

        - September 8th 2013 11:24 pm-

 

**Dear, Diary**

**Hi! I just thought that i should write again....*sigh* Jessy passed out again during lunch...i hope she is ok after all it would be a shame if my only twin sister died**

**\- xoxo**

**Sarah.**

 

 

-September 24th 2013 4:32 am -

**Dear, Diary**

**Hello again i forgot to write...sorry ..ugh Jessy got a boyfriend today...ITS NOT FAIR!!!!**

**She found love beforw i did diary....BEFORE ME!! how you may wonder? Well...rememver when she passed out a couple weeks ago? Well....the boy who called our mum and papa is the one who asked her out....such a shame he might have to go 'Bye bye'**

**\- xoxo,**

**Sarah**

 

**"** ugh the sun...it buuurns!!!" *???*

 

"Sarah don't over react....its just the sun it doesnt burn" *Jessy*

 

"Is doesn't burn you cause you have no soul" *you*

Jessy sighed and grabbed her bookbag

"Sarah I'm going to Josh's house" *jessy*

"Use a condom i don't wantwant nieces or Nephews running around here and breaking my shit..." *You*

"Oh shut up " *jessy*

As she walks out the door you groan...

"Damn bitch keeps having all her fun......wait till she gets home...then it will be me that has my fun" *you*

 

         -3rd person pov-                  

Sarah grabbed a knife and walked to her closet door....she hesitated before opening it and revealing two tied up figures.       

"Why hello mummy and Papa" *Sarah*

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of whu Sarah/Silent Watcher  
> Does what she does

_-Flashback 2004-_

_Sarah was walking home from a long day of school when two men came up to her, at first she ignored them but when they got to close she started running and so did they..._ _She saw a woman ahead of her so she screamed for help but the woman seemed to not of heard the child._ _Sarah was terrified and so she started screaming as loud as she could and people started staring at her like she was...well..crazy, One woman asked the girl what was wrong_

_"Can't you see the scary men behind me?"_

_The woman looked at sarah and shrugged...the little girl was frightened ..not because of the men, Because nobody could see the men._ _What the girl didnt know was that she was special and the only way the strangers would go away is if she could help with her blood lust,_ _She started killing people and her parents knew but hid it from society because they didn't want to be strange._

_Although killing strangers brutally helped keep the voices quiet for a while..it wasnt enough so..she decided..._ _To kill the two people who could make the voices quiet forever..._

 

_**Her parents**_


End file.
